


Forbidden Musings

by OctoberBlackWidowWitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberBlackWidowWitch/pseuds/OctoberBlackWidowWitch
Summary: A quick poem centered around Dean and Sam having a romantic relationship. I would place this around season 9 but this is mostly focused on their feelings than canon material. If you don't like Wincest then I don't want to hear about it since it isn't going away anytime soon. The rating is for safety's sake but really is not needed.





	

Driving along in Baby  
Sneaking glances at him  
Hair hangs over brown eyes  
Forbidden thoughts dart  
Focus on the road!

Hands gripping the wheel  
Green eyes stare ahead  
Soft lips so inviting  
Forbidden ideas reign  
Think pure thoughts!

How did this start?  
Alone except for him  
Too much death around  
Forbidden reasoning begins  
Stay focused on the hunt!

Always watched over me  
Sacrificed so much  
Never had anything but me  
Forbidden intentions nag  
Stop staring so much!

No one can know  
Our love is unnatural  
Rough hands paw at flannel layers  
Forbidden actions in the night  
Burning through the darkness together

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes this poem since it is only my second work on here. I was in the middle of class and thought of this while listening to the professor drone on. I'm more of a Crobby and Destiel girl but I can appreciate the Wincest ship.


End file.
